


Avengers - Infinity War

by WraithJoker



Series: Infinity Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, MCU AU Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithJoker/pseuds/WraithJoker
Summary: Book II of the Infinity Trilogy, Thanos only needs three Infinity Stones left to obtain to enact his genocidal plan and the race is on between him and the Avengers for the last three stones. Meanwhile, Wakanda receives help from some unlikely allies as they prepare to defend Vision from the Black Order. It seems as if the entire Universe is holding it's breath as time and fate converge and the fate of trillions is decided...





	1. Chapter 1

Director Stewart took a call while the others waited patiently for her guest to arrive, “Yes? Yes, he’s here. Are you en route with the package? OK, see you soon.”

She hung up her phone and pocketed it. Steve studied her for a few moments before speaking up, “You going to fill us in, Director?”

She cleared her throat and turned towards Rogers, “I made a deal with an enhanced at the RAFT, if he would help us against Thanos, he would get his freedom.”

Clint shook his head, “So that’s who arrived, some things never change.”

“No, Agent Barton. The person who arrived is an old friend of his and has a unique gift that will help to keep our powerful friend on a short leash.”

It was in that moment that the door slid open and a man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. He had short dark hair and smiled at them. Kate walked over to him, “Charles, thank you for coming to help on this one. It’s good to see you again.”

“It is no problem at all, Kate. I know how much of a handful Erik can be.”

Wanda’s eyes increased in size but shook her head shortly afterwards. “No, it can’t be…”

Natasha looked over at her, “What is it, Wanda?”

“It’s just...Erik was my father’s name.”

Charles squinted as he studied her for a few moments and Clint walked over and snapped his fingers, “Hey! Get out of her head. Kate, why did you bring a telepath here!”

Charles shook his head, “I apologize Agent Barton, I assure you I meant no harm.”

The doors slid open once again, “No, Charles. You never do, but no good deed, right?”

A man in hand restraints was led inside, he had short dark hair with streaks of grey, and a smirk played lightly on his face. T’Challa shook his head, “Director, you are turning my country into a tourist attraction.”

“I do apologize, your majesty. It is a necessary evil.”

“I understand, Director. Just make sure this terrorist behaves while he’s here.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “Terrorist? I prefer the term liberator.”

Wanda let out an audible gasp and her knees buckled. Vision was able to catch her, but she didn’t notice the android was even there. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to find the words. Erik studied his daughter, smiling lightly at her. “It’s good to see you too, Wanda.”

She walked towards him, “Father? Is it really you?”

He nodded at her and her face suddenly hardened. She slapped him across the face. Sam snickered, “Oh snap…”

Erik said nothing for several moments, then chuckled. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“Damn right! Pietro and I, we thought…” Her voice trailed off once she said her late brother’s name. Pietro’s death still was fresh in her mind. Erik nodded, “I heard about his passing, word is he died protecting a pathetic human.”

Clint glared at him and started to move towards him, but Charles spoke up, “You do realize that you are human too, Erik?”

“Ah, Charles. It has been too long since our verbal duels. I told you before that we are so much more than human.”

Wanda shook her head, “I am only what I am because of the Mind Stone.”

“Oh, dear daughter that is where you’re wrong. The Stone didn’t give you your powers, it merely activated what was already there.”

Charles sighed, “Erik, you’re right. That is why we must prove we can better. The path to peace can be within your grasp.”

Erik scoffed, “Peace, Charles? Peace was never going to be an option.”

Kate cleared her throat, “Erik, remember our deal.”

“Of course, Ms. Stewart. I help you stave off universal extinction and I get to walk free.”

She nodded, “Exactly, and our telepathic friend here will ensure you don’t attempt any shenanigans.”

Erik laughed, “Wise, but totally unnecessary. It’s in my best interest to cooperate, this Thanos is quite mad and I cannot risk any of my brethren perishing at his hand.”

Charles nodded, “For once, Erik, I believe we can agree on something…”

 

Thanos was sitting on his throne, admiring the Gauntlet on his left hand. Such small things, the Infinity Stones were, but they held so much power. He was closer to his dream of perfect balance than ever before; the only obstacle left was the Soul Stone. The Mind and Time Stones would be easy pickings, those earthlings never stood a chance. Unfortunately, he killed the only person that knew the location of the Soul Stone. Killing Gamora was a necessary evil though. He could not let her betrayal go unpunished, it would set a bad precedent.

Proxima approached and bowed her horned head towards him, he smiled at his loyal daughter. “Ah, Proxima. What news do you bring me, my child?”

“Lord Thanos, I bring you both good news and bad news.”

Thanos growled and stood up and pointed his gauntlet at her, “Give me the bad news first and pray that the good news is enough to ease my displeasure.”

She nodded nervously, “None of our contacts have any idea where the Soul Stone is.”

He glared at her, “What is the good news?”

“You will be pleased to know that your lost child is in the holding room.”

Thanos grinned at this revelation, “Perhaps not all is lost, then. Free Maw from his penance and await further instructions.”

Thanos made his way to the Holding Room, it was a place where they question their prisoners and the perfect place to get what he needed. When he arrived, he took great pleasure in Nebula’s seething face. He approached her, a smirk playing on his face, “You know, you were on my mind quite recently.”

Nebula snarled at him, “I highly doubt it.”

“Oh, it’s true. I was thinking about life’s little ironies when I buried Gamora’s blade into her stomach. She died defiant to the last, I was quite proud.”

Nebula’s eyes widened in shock, “You wouldn’t…”

Thanos chuckled, “Oh, it’s true. Her betrayal couldn’t go unchecked, it would give people the wrong idea.”

Nebula’s eyes closed, and tears fell silently down her face. Thanos shook his head at her, “Tears, Nebula? You are as pathetic as ever.”

She opened her eyes and snarled at him, “I promise that before I draw my last breath, I will kill you.”

Thanos laughed at her statement, “Get in line, now as I was saying, isn’t it ironic that the superior sister is dead and the pathetically inferior sister still lives.”

Nebula said nothing in return, her head was still spinning at the revelation that Gamora was gone. She couldn’t believe it, they were supposed to keep her safe. She knew that Quill was useless, she lost the only being in the universe that gave a damn about her. Thanos sighed, “Now down to business, I find myself in a predicament. Gamora knew where the Soul Stone is, and I killed her.”

“Am I supposed to care about your predicament?”

“You see, I thought she was the only one who knew it’s location. Then I remembered something. Her one weakness was sentimentality, it’s why she never killed you in your little sparring sessions. You see, I think she told someone else where it’s located.”

“Get to the point, asshole.”

He gave her a hard look, “Where is the Soul Stone, Nebula?”

“I have no idea where it is.”

He shook his head and snapped his fingers. Nebula started to scream in agony, her entire body was wracked with pain, “Nebula, I know Gamora told you where it’s at. I killed her without hesitation, what makes you think you’re safe?”

Nebula’s breathing was labored as she answered, “Fine, I’ll tell you who has the Stone.”

“Good, I knew you’d see things my way, who has it?”

“Your mom.”

Thanos growled, “I have had enough of these games, Nebula.” He snapped his fingers and Nebula screamed in anguish, it felt like her entire body was being ripped apart.

“You feel that, daughter? That is every atom in your body being slowly ripped apart, now where is the Soul Stone!?”

“It’s on Titan! The Timelord hid it on Titan!”

Thanos looked visibly shocked and started to laugh, “That old fool has nerve after all!”

Nebula looked away from him, visibly disgusted with herself, he forcibly grabbed her face. “I do not understand how one of my children could be so weak, your existence shames me.”

Thanos walked away, leaving Nebula weeping in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tension was thick in the TARDIS as the Doctor silently punched the coordinates in. Mantis and Quill were sitting in the corner, completely unresponsive. Bill approached the Doctor, “Isn’t there something we can do for them, Doctor?”

He shook his head, “This is something that they have to work through on their own, they lost two loved ones in a brutal manner. There is nothing we can say that will make that better.”

Stark walked swiftly over to them and grabbed the Doctor by his collar, “You’ve got some explaining to do right now!”

Parker gasped, “Mr. Stark, calm down.”

Strange held his hand up, “No, Peter. Mr. Stark has a point. There is vital information that has been withheld from us, the Doctor told us some time ago that he didn’t know the location of the Soul Stone.”

Stark nodded, “We got our asses handed to us back there! You’ve always known where the Stones were located, what I want to know is why weren’t you upfront with us!”

The Doctor looked away, “I am over two thousand years old, and this is my biggest shame. This predicament we are currently in is all my fault.”

Tony released him, and the Doctor straightened his shirt up. “It has been ages ago now, my people were involved in a massive war with a race known as the Daleks. They would exterminate entire races because they were different, to a Dalek different was wrong. We were losing the war; whole worlds were burning. If the war continued, all of creation would cease to exist. So, our leader thought that the Infinity Stones held the key to ending the war, but there was one problem.”

Strange smirked lightly, “Without something to contain it, the Stone’s power would consume the wielder completely.”

The Doctor nodded, “Exactly, so I was sent to Nidavellir to commission them to build something that contain all six of the Infinity Stones. They created the Infinity Gauntlet, but I realized that one person could not be allowed to wield that much power.”

Stark looked him questioningly, “What did you do…”

“I told the Dwarves that I changed my mind, that it would be safe in their hands. I returned to Gallifrey and told our leader that it could not be done.”

Strange nodded thoughtfully, “What of the Stones? What did you do next?”

“I scattered them throughout time and space, I thought that was the only way to stop them from being collected.”

Anakin sighed, “That’s why you’re leading this charge against Thanos, but Doctor, you have to stop shouldering that burden. Only Thanos is responsible for this, he is the only one to blame.”

The Doctor nodded solemnly and said nothing else. Strange gave Anakin a hard look and turned to walk away. Skywalker followed him and went to grab his shoulder, but Strange grabbed his wrist, “Mr. Skywalker, do not attempt to touch me again.”

Anakin sighed as Strange released his grip, “You saw something, when I shook your hand, and the way you have reacted to me since, it wasn’t a vision of good omens.”

Strange nodded, “Yes, I saw something. Trust me when I tell you that you really don’t want to know.”

Anakin paused for a moment, then replied to the Sorcerer, “I actually do, considering that your vision pertains to me. I implore you, tell me what you saw.”

Strange looked over to the Doctor, who slowly shook his head. Strange looked back towards Anakin, “Mr. Skywalker, I can see possible futures and alternate realities. What I saw when I touched you, I pray I never see it again. When I look at you, I see an engulfing darkness all in it’s path and at the center of this great darkness was you. I saw your greatest fear and there is only one thing to prevent it from coming to fruition.”

“How do I avoid it?” Anakin asked, desperation clinging to his voice.

“Mr. Skywalker, to save that which you hold most dear, you will have to sacrifice your heart.”

Anakin looked visibly shaken and walked away. The Doctor pulled Strange away and whispered to him furiously, “You should not have done that, Anakin must always become that dark figure you saw in your vision.”

“I had no choice, Doctor. Time can be rewritten, and in this case, it must be rewritten.”

“There are fixed points in time, Stephen. Points that must be altered or there will be catastrophic consequences.”

“For our sakes, I hope you are wrong.”

 

Wong was in the library, searching through ancient texts when he felt another presence enter the Sanctum. He was looking for more information on the Infinity Stones, hoping he could find something useful to relay to Strange in his quest to stop Thanos. He had stumbled upon a book talking about the beginning of the Universe. He stumbled upon a passage about the Stones being sentient, but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of him. He looked up and the presence of the woman in front of him made him sigh in exasperation, it was the British Minister of Magic. She smiled lightly at his reaction to her presence, “Wong, not pleased to see me?”

“Mrs. Granger, when one of the wand wavers visits us, it is usually not for social reasons.”

“I’ll cut to the chase then, where is Stephen?”

“He is on an errand, anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, Wong. Let’s not insult each other by being dishonest.”

Wong sighed, “What concern is it of yours?”

“When the Sorcerer Supreme goes missing, we get highly concerned. I ask you again, where is Stephen?”

“He is on a quest that is vital to the continued survival of our reality.”

“Does it have anything to do with the Infinity Stones?”

A look of shock fell over Wong’s face, “How did- “

Hermione chuckled, “I’m in contact with SHIELD every now and again. I don’t know much though.”

“I’ll tell you what I know, have a seat Minister.”

Hermione nodded and conjured a chair, sitting down in front of him, “So I know the Stones are ancient and very powerful.”

Wong nodded, “They represent the six forces that comprise the universe. There is a being from another world known as Thanos. He wants to use the power of the Stones to kill half of all life in the universe.”

A look of horror passed over her face, “That is unimaginable, why does he desire the deaths of so many?”

“He is obsessed with balance, but this is why Strange left. He is part of a group of people attempting to stop this madman.”

Hermione nodded, “Is there any way we can help?”

“There is an African nation called Wakanda, the Mind Stone is being protected there and they could use some help.”

Hermione nodded, “I know just who to send there, I’ll make the call.”

“Be cautious, Mrs. Granger. The lines of fate are converging on Wakanda and there are ill omens in the wind…”


End file.
